Me and My Posion girl
by Imperfection1211
Summary: When Bam Margera adopts a daughter he has no idea that when she grows up she may, just fall for one of his friends.


Poison Girl

Name- Brittany Ann Margera

Age- 19

Height- 5'8

Weight- 100

Eyes- Icy Blue

Hair- Shoulder length; Color: Chestnut

Percings- Ears 4x each

Tattoos- Heartagram- like Bam's, under navel, A Black rose- lower back

Job- Skate's

Other- Bam Margera's adopted daughter

*Friends: Steve & Ryan- Chris Rabb's son's, Sarah- Ryan Dunn's daughter, And Julie- Brandon Dicamillo's Daughter

* Lives with Bam and everyone.

* Is currently Dating Ville Valo, behind her Dad's back.

**The Story:**

" Oh, Loving Father of mine!"

I shouted walking into the pirate bar.

" What did you do now?"

He asked

"Nothing!"

" Good then what?"

" Can I barrow the Mercedes?"

"Uhm… No"

" The Lambo?"

" Uhm…No"

"The hummer?"

" Nope!"

'"Fine."

I walked up to my room; which was directly above Dad's and all black with band posters, a whiteboard on one wall and a hardwood floor. Steve, Ryan , Julie and Sarah where in various parts of my room waiting for me to return." He wouldn't lend me the car."

"Now how are we going to get to the HIM concert?"

Sarah wined.

"I don't get why they aren't going to this one."

Steve replied.

" I think it's because last time they went to a concert they left us here alone, we through a party and Britt's V-Card expired."

"Shut Up."

I said flipping Ryan off. We sat in my room for a couple more hours before Steve said

"What if we call Ville, he likes you Britt, maybe he can send a cab for us and we can sneak out and go!"

" It's risky but, Okay let's do it!"

As I reached for my cell phone to text Ville, Because it was way too risky to call him, Dad and Dunn ran through my door screaming " Kiddies!" at the top of their lungs.

" Food!"

They shouted in unison, before pushing each other out and down the stairs. We all moved down stairs and sat at the big table in the dinning room. Ape set the three dishes of Lasagna and the Eleven of us dug in.

Ville finally texted me back after dinner saying there would be a cab meeting us all at the end of the driveway and hour before the show started and would only wait half an hour. We had three hours until the show so I texted everyone even though they were in the same room as me it was just safer to text then to whisper and risk being over heard. We all sat down stairs watching TV and watching Dad and everyone play maniac pool. Once we had two hours before the show we all filtered up to my room.

We chatted casually as I drew out the plan on a piece of paper and showed it to everyone. With half an hour before we had to meet the cab, we got dressed, and the girls and I got our purses ready.

"Ten minutes to go." Steve whispered.

We all watched as Ryan walked down stairs to get a water bottle and see what everyone was doing.

" They're drinking and playing pool still, we have a clear shot to the street." Ryan whispered as I opened my window.

I waited for everyone to get out onto the roof before I locked my bedroom door and closed my curtains before joining everyone on the roof. The boys climbed down first and caught the three of us as we jumped. We quietly walked towards the driveway, avoiding the light of the front door. Once we couldn't see the front door we moved faster, still walking because running would make too much noise.

We climbed up and over the gate to meet the cab on the other side. The cab turned out to be a limo, and inside we found Ville waiting for us.

"Your father is going to murder me if he finds out."

He said pulling me closer to him.

" How's he going to find out?"

" He finds out about everything love."

"How are we getting back into the house?" Julie asked as we pulled up to the concert.

" They should be drunk enough that we can sneak in through the front door, but if we can't then we'll have climb that tree next to Sarah's room and crawl across the roof to mine because that's the only window that's open."

I answered stepping out of the limo and quickly hiding my face in Ville's shoulder blade as the flashes of the camera's began. Everyone else walked with they're head down until we got backstage.

The concert ended around one in the morning and they we all went back to the band's hotel. I fooled around with Ville while everyone had a few drinks. We arrived at the end of the driveway leading to castle bam around three.

We managed to sneak right in the front door, and up into Sarah's room in which I crawled across the roof and unlocked my bed room door to let everyone in. We all changed into the pajama's we had stashed under my bed, and then everyone went to their own rooms.

I woke up around ten the next morning and walked down stairs in my plaid pajama bottoms and an element T-Shirt. Ape and Phil were watching TV and the sounds of the four wheelers roared outside.

"Morning Sunshine!"

Ape grinned.

"There are some pancakes for you in the microwave, your father made sure you got some."

"Okay, thanks."

I said happily heading down to the pirate bar. I found the pancakes in the microwave, and ate them before heading back upstairs. I took a shower and got dressed before joining everyone outside in the driveway.

" What's going on?"

I asked Dunn when I joined everyone standing under the tree that held 'Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino Memorial'

"Bam's fixing the trail so we can race and stuff. He wants to have like a contest or something"

I nodded as I watched my dad fly around the corner of the trail heading right at us. I jumped off the four wheeler and forced everyone to gather around him.

" I feel like we need to have a four wheeler race and a scavenger hunt and a chicken contest."

He announced proudly. Everyone knowing they had no choice but to play lined up ready to make teams.

" We are waiting for Ville to get here so we can have equal teams of five."

Dad said gesturing to us to go hang out until her got there.

Once Ville arrived around two, we stood outside on the deck waiting for Dad to announce Team captains.

"I will be a team captain and Dunn you can be the other captain."

"Cool."

Dunn grunted. Dunn and Dad stood side by side in front of us and began picking teams. Once finished the teams were:

Team Bam- Britt, Sarah, Ryan, Dico.

Team Dunn- Ville, Julie, Steve, Raab.

"FIRST!"

Dad screamed grabbing everyone's undivided attention.

" The first thing is going to be a race, Please pick one person on each team to compete."

From Team Bam, Dad was chosen and from Team Dunn Julie was chosen. Standing on the edge of the woods we all watched and waited as both Julie and Dad revved the four wheelers and sped off onto the trail.

" Why did Dad decided to play games today?"

I asked Ryan, who stood besides me with his arms crossed.

"I have no idea but my head hurts, like whoa!"

"Yeah, this is so corny."

Within the next few minutes the two racing came flying out of the woods. Dad in the lead of course. Julie rolled her eyes as they both hopped off and Dad began to dance.

" Okay now that I won, the next thing is too have a chicken contest with the whole team and then we can have the scavenger hunt."

We all dragged ourselves inside and up to our rooms to change. Slipping my bikini top on I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open."

I said as reached for my beach towel to take it downstairs. When I turned around I found myself looking at Ville's naked chest. Ville stood in my room in nothing but his swimming trunks and black eyeliner.

" What are you doing?"

I asked sweetly.

" Collaborating with the enemy."

He purred kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed himagain before Dad was heard screaming for everyone to hurry up. Ville gaveme one last kiss before leaving my room and going to find his team out by the pool. Soon I was sitting on the lounge chair next to Sarah while Ape held two hat's out of which we'd pick our pairs out of and then the pair we were going against. Since there were only five on each team the two left over were score keepers. On my team the pairs were Dad and I, Ryan and Dico, and Sarah was left over. On the other team Dunn and Julie, and Ville and Raab, Steve was left over. Once all the pairs were drawn Ape got out a piece of poster board and wrote down the matches:

Bam and Britt **VS. **Dunn and Julie

Ville and Raab **VS. **Ryan and DicoWinners **VS. **Winners.

Winner **VS. **Ville and Steve

**OR**

Winner **VS. **Dico and Sarah

I sat on Dad's shoulders up against Julie who sat on Dunn's shoulders. Julie didn't want to play anyway so we had a very easy win. Next it was Dad and I against Raab and Ville. Ville was on Raab's shoulders. Ville took no mercy and quickly tossed me into the water. In the end Team Dunn ended up winning.

Ape Handed each team a scavenger hunt list. The list included things that we had to go into town to find.

**The List:**

1. A Pumpkin.

2. A Toy Bat.

3. A Fork.

4. A Plate.

5. A Copy of Viva La Bam Season One.

6. Jonny Knoxville's signature.

7. A Copy of HIM's Latest CD Dark Light.

8. A Tube of Toothpaste.

9. A Green Leaf.

10. A Barrette

11. Ballet Slippers.

12. A CKY Shirt.

13. A Pair of Headphones.

14. Something from Novak's room.

15. A Stick of Black Lipstick.

16. Something from the Living room.

17. A Remote.

18. A Beer Mug.

19. Something from Don Vito's House.

20. A Flower from the garden.

First we stood with our group members and decided who'd do what task. We each had for tasks. I got Task's 10, 11, 2, and 8. Dad took 19, 7, 12, and 14. Sarah got tasks 20, 15, 3 and 4. Ryan got 17, 1, 13 and 5. Dico got tasks 18, 9, 6 and 16. For tasks ten and eleven I went straight to my room and got them but for the other two I had to take Dad's hummer into town. I grabbed the keys off the counter and slid into the drivers seat. Just before I pulled out of the driveway Ville stopped me, and climbed into the passenger seat.

" They gave me stuff I needed to get in town."

He complained, putting his seatbelt on.

" Then off to the store we go!" I smiled speeding into town. The whole way to the Halloween store Ville and I chatted.

"So when do you think you'll get a car?"

" Soon, I just need someone to help me pick one out, and I really want Dad to go but he's always so busy."

"Just sit him down and ask him to make time."

"Yeah, I'll try that tonight maybe, but I also need to find myself a job and a house, Damn me for slacking off In high school!"

"What do you want to be love?"

" I don't know, I've had numerous skateboarding company's offer me spots on their team, but I don't know if I want to fallow my father or is I want to be something else, because skate boarding's all I know. I mean sure Dad always gave me the option to be and do what I wanted to, but I always wanted to be like him and now I'm not sure."

"Well then maybe you should find out."

"Yeah."

" Hey, The band can always use a live in bartender."

I laughed and said " I don't think Dad will love me much anymore if I do that."

Soon we pulled into a parking lot and both jumped out. We ran inside bought the few things we had to and climbed into the car.

We arrived back at the castle just before everyone had finished. Both teams were sitting on the couches. The last two we waited for were Dunn and Dico.

"So Brittanayy what are we doing for your twentieth birthday tomorrow?"

Sarah asked.

"I don't know."

"We've got a surprise for you."

Dad said with a giant grin on his face.

"You have to be ready and in the pirate bar by six tomorrow."

Ape chimed. I nodded and Dicosuddenly cam racing inside with Dunn fallowing him.

"Team Bam wins!"

Dico screamed. The men jumped and yelled like little fan girls, before settling down to tell everyone there were no prizes.

Around 6 the next day, I got dressed in a pair of Adio Bam V3's, a black tank top, jeans, and headed down into the kitchen. There awaited no one except Dad and Novak.

"Ready?"

He asked.

" I guess."

As soon as I finished that sentence I was blindfolded and thrown over my fathers shoulder. The only reason I knew it was Dad was because I could smell his axe. They threw me into the back of the hummer and drove away from the castle.

Almost half an hour later we stopped and both doors open and I was again thrown over someone's shoulder, this time It wasn't my dad's. Minutes later I was dropped onto a sofa, and my blind fold was torn off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The room screamed. I grinned and looked around the room. The boys from The 69 Eyes, HIM, and CKYnot to mention everyone who live in Castel Bam, was in the tiny room with me. From out of nowhere I was tackled by Rico, Jussi's dog.

Soon the concert started on stage I dance with the bands and sat on Jussi's lap while he banged the drums. The last HIM played. Ville dragged me and Dad to the front of the stage, and began singing. He sang to us Right here in my arms and Poison Girl. After the show I thanked him and everyone else, and everyone traveled back to castle Bam where the kids were shoved up stairs and the guys sat in the pirate bar drinking. Almost an hour after the guys were completely wasted and they had started passing out, Ville walked into my room. I had been reading a book, and looked up to see him smiling from the door way.

"Your drunk."

I stated before he even walked in.

"No, I most certainly am not."

He said. Even if he was drunk I really didn't mind. Ville crawled into my bed and snuggled up against me. We turned off the lights and both of us fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up still snuggled up to Ville. The whole house was still quiet, which was unusual even if most of the guys had a hang over. Crawling out of bed I realized the only reason it was quiet.

I quickly but quietly walked down stairs. The living room was spotless and looked as if no one had been partying last night. I entered the kitchen and found the one thing I was dreading to find. The note, laid perfectly folded with my name on it, on the table in the pirate bar. I took a deep breath and opened it.

Dear Britt,

Element called me this morning and told me they were sending a bus in half an hour. They are taking me on tour for a year. I know how much you hate it when I go on tour so I promise to text or call you every day. I brought Dunn, and Raab with me so you have Ape, Phil, Dico and any of the band members who are still hanging around the castle. Don't get into too much trouble. I love you.

Love,

Daddy-Poo

Sighing I stuffed the note into my jeans and grabbed a water bottle and a breakfast bar before heading back upstairs. One by one everyone woke up and came downstairs. I no one except Ville had to ask where Dad went. I sowed Ville the note and he quickly understood. When Bam Margera was not at his castle, the castle didn't feel like a home. All day we just sat around, and watched TV. Everyone went to bed early and I was the last to wake up the next morning.

" I think I'm going to look for a job."

I said as I entered the kitchen where everyone sat quietly chatting.

"Where are you going to get a job."

"I wanna skate with Dad."

I decided.

"Good for you love!"

Ville smiled."I'm going to tell him about it when he calls later."

Everyone smiled and agreed that I should. The day went on pretty boring as usual. Dad finally called around nine thirty.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kid."

"Heyy Daddy."

" How's the castle."

"It's fin but Dad I was thinking, I need a job, and do you think I'm a good enough skateboarder to get sponsored like you?"

"Of course you are, I'll talk to my manager about it tomorrow!"

We continued to chat for another hour before we both hung up and everyone went to bed. Ville decided he'd stay a little longer than the rest of the boys because with Dad out of the house for a while we didn't have to worry about getting caught.

I got a call four days later from the element team manager about, me riding for them. We agreed that I would begin next month, but I wasn't going to start on tours for awhile. While Dad was away the guys tended to go back to their own homes. Ape called to check in once and a while but other than that Ville and I had the house to ourselves.

"What shall we do today?"

I asked Ville as I flopped next to him on the couch. He shrugged and then pulled me onto his lap.

" I can think of w few things we can do today."

He whispered in my ear. I giggled, and we raced each other back to my bedroom.

A few hours later we were dressed and back in the living room. I stood up and grabbed my purse.

" I'm going to get Ape to give me a hair cut, do you want to come?""Naw, I'll stay here."

I kissed Ville goodbye and set off to Ape and Phil's house. Minutes after I pulled into the driveway Ape had my head in her kitchen sink, and she was babbling on about how great it was that I was going to be skating with my father.

"So I noticed Ville stayed at the house."

Ape said smirking as she thinned my hair.

"Yep."

I said giving her no further information.

" When did you two start dating, chin down."

"Who said we were dating?"

"You can't expect me not to notice the way you two look at each other, besides Phil and I knew since the moment you and Ville met that you'd end up dating at least once!"

" One day I hope to aquire these skills of yours."

She laughed and said

"You never told me how long."

"About a month now."

"When are you telling your father?"

"I have no idea, I don't know how he'll react ether."

"I see what you mean, he's ether going to be furious or happy."

" I'm not going to worry about it unless things start to get really serious, or Ville gets sick of keeping it from Dad."

Ape laughed before telling me I was done. I stayed for lunch and we chatted more about Ville and I before I went back to the castle. When I got back to the house Ville was on the phone in the pirate bar, talking to who I assumed by the conversation was my father.

"She's back if you want to talk to her?"

Ville said into the phone.

"Oh, Okay have fun then…Bye."

Ville hung the phone up and then smiled at me.

"It was Bam, he had to go skate but he said to tell you that he loves you."

I smiled back and said thanks.

For the rest of the year Ville stayed with me except for a few months when he had to go on tour, but during those months my friends stayed at the house with me. It wasn't so bad considering I skated for element a few times and did some signings. I listened when heard the hummer pull into the drive way, and I waited until Dad was in the door before I screamed Daddy and pounced on him. He smiled at me and asked

" So how was life here without me?"

" Oh it was great, so many parties."

" Too bad I read the tabloids every day so I know nothing happened."

"Then why'd you ask?"

" Don't know."

He said throwing his suit cases into his room. Within the next ten minutes every person in the house attacked him. Ville caught a flight to Finland before dinner. Everyone sat down for dinner that night at the giant dining room table, Ape came over and cooked a huge pot of spaghetti. Somehow during the duration of dinner a fight broke loose, involving everyone, I don't know what was said or who really started it but in the end the kids were against most of the adults, and by morning I was moving out.

I ended up renting an apartment in town, I was next door to Sarah and Julie and Steveand Ryan were one floor above us. I should have moved out a while ago, I just love being on my own. After about a week Dad wasn't mad at anyone anymore and he came over to see my apartment, two days later Seth and him were there decorating. Ville also came back to the states to see my new place and would be staying for a few more weeks. Several days later everyone was standing in the back yard of castle Bam because Dad and the boys deicide we had to play a big game of Man hunt. Since there was an odd number of eleven people, Dico deiced he'd be the announcer who stood on Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino Memorial, shouting about who was caught and who wasn't.

_**Team One- **__Britt, Ryan, Steve, Sarah and Julie._

_**Team Two- **__Bam, Novak, Ville, Dunn, and Raab._

Now Dico was in charge to tell us the rules.

" One round lasts an one hour . There is a hiding team and a finding team. The base is going to be Fast Eddies. The finding team closes their eyes and begins a count of 100. Afterwards, the finding team goes out looking for the hiding team. The only way someone can be considered "caught" is if you grab any part of their body or clothing and say, while still holding on to them, "1, 2, 3, Manhunt!" They are then brought back to the base. If a hider returns to the base and puts his hand on a captured teammate and says "1, 2, 3, manhunt!", the teammate is then freed. If you are caught by the captain, you cannot be freed from the opposing team's base: you remain "caught" until the end of the round. The goal of this game is to be caught last, to hide until everyone else gives up, or optionally to stay un-captured until a predetermined end time for the game. You can't be released more than four times!"

Dunn suddenly had a pretty good idea.

" The teams should all wear something the same so you can tell them apart."

" Ok then my team has to all wear a heart-a-gram shirt."

Dad declared.

" Then my team has to wear a CKY shirt."

We had to wait until after dinner and Ape decided she would stand with Dicoand watch, mainly keeping a head-count. We decide that instead of an hour time limit it would be two hours. Ape told us we had to keep our phones with us, just incase, but to text message and keep the phone on silent or vibrate. The game was going to last from 9:00 until 11:00. And knowing Dad we would go into 'over time'.

" Ok since my team picked first Britt's team can hide first, you know where the base is and I hope you all remember the rules!"

Dad shouted as we moved to our respective spots. His team under the casino, eye's closed, and us into a line until they started counting. As soon as they all chanted '1' we all dashed for the woods or towards the Hobbit Hole. I was in the woods and could still see the house somewhat when the other team screamed" 100!"I moved quicker through the woods and stopped when I was a good distance away. From were I was I could barley make out the backside of the garage. When I heard Dunn shout

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt , I got Ryan!!"

It sounded too close to me so I decided to save him and run ,to wear I could see home base. I got to a good place that was behind a tree and watched Dunn shove Ryan into home base and watched Ville and Dad move around on the opposite side of the hobbit hole. As soon as Dunn was far away from the base and I didn't see anyone else I dashed to the base and Grabbed Ryan.

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt!!"

We both dashed further into the woods then split. I giggled when I head Dico,

" Britt has just freed Ryan!"

And then the other teams responsivegroaned that told me none were too near me. It wasn't even five minutes later when, from the other side of the yard, Raab called out

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt! I got Julie."

Again, I waited until nobody was close. I ran to Julie and again shouted

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt, You suck I rule!!"

We both ran into the woods but now Novak and Dunn stayed near the base but not close enough to be called puppy-guarding. Since Dunn was stationed pretty close to were I stood I backed up a few feet only to run into the back of someone else. I didn't really want to turn around but I did any way to see Ville grinning at me.

" Now you wouldn't turn in me would you?"

" I'm supposed too though."

" But I can make it up to you if you don't!"

" How?"

" Like this"

I replied leaning up to him and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his hand around my waist. We pulled away and he smiled evilly.

" You wouldn't."

"Oh I would love I would."

I groaned in protest.

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt I got...BRITT!!"I heard some cheers as Ville carried me to the base. I kept poking his face until he set me down in the casino. He blew me a kiss and disappeared into the woods along with Dunn and Novak. I deiced to get my team mates some help so I stood and looked into the woods. I sent the same texts to everyone on my team

' No ones near the base that I can see any way. -Britt'

' Bam's in the drive way, -Steve'

' Dunn and Raab are near the hobbit hole! -Ryan'

' Novak is on the deck. -Sarah'

' Ville is prolly behind a tree. -Steve'

' I'm going to rescue Britt. -Julie

'I shoved my phone into my pocket and saw Julie on the edge of the woods. She almost ran but stayed still when we heard Novak and Dunn.

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt I got Ryan."

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt I got Sarah!"

Julie waited until Sarah and Ryan were by me and the guys out of sight before she bolted to us. She wasn't seen and shouted,

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt, Man Hunt MAN HUNT!"

And we all ran in different directions and smiled when the guys complaints could be heard after Dico said

" Julie saved Britt, Ryan and Sarah, Ryan has one more save than he's out. Steve is the only one un-caught and we have 50 minutes left, C'mon Bam get someone!!"

In the next half hour Ryan was caught twice and now unable to be released, Dad caught Steve and because Dad was captain Steve was out also. Sarah had also been caught and released a second time. Our team somehow managed to meet up behind the garage.

" We are so going to win.

"Sarah had been standing with our backs to the hobbit hole and thought they were all in there. Much to our surprise two of them were only feet away from us. Julie and I bolted away when Dad grabbed Sarah and shouted.

" 1-2-3 Man Hunt Sarah's out!"

I saw Ville jogging right behind me and ran in circles for a few minutes before he gave up and saw Julie to chase after. After running around for about another half hour or more I heard Dicos Voice.

" Time's up and the first whole team back gets to decide what we do next, now RUN!"

I got up and ran right out of the woods , Ville and Dad were right behind me fallowed by Julie and the rest of the team. Dad tripped me so I fell but Julie and I still managed to get there and win.

"They cheated!"

Dunn complained.

"They won fair and square."

Ape protested. Everyone decided to spend the night at the castle. I got my old room and nobody seemed to notice when Ville fallowed me into my old room and we went to sleep. In the morning Ville we already sitting down stairs eating, so I sat next to him and when Dad came down the stairs I asked

" Daddy."

" What?"

" Can you get me a pop tart."

" There's a pop tart sitting next to you."

He said pointing at Ville. I laughed and stole part of Ville's last pop tart. I shoved it in my mouth before he could take it back. After a few moments the pop tart didn't agree with my stomach and I was in the bathroom hurling my brains out. Soon Ape was in the bathroom with me holding my hair back and when I was done she handed me a box.

"An EPT?"

I asked.

"You never know." I nodded, and fallowed all the directions, when I came out of the bathroom the look on my face was enough to let Ape know what the result was. I was, in fact, pregnant.

" I'm going home. Will you please tell Dad for me Ape? Tell him everything but wait untill im gone. And of course tell Ville I'm pregnant before you tell Dad."

" Of course I will Hun."

She hugged me goodbye and I left too my apartment where I took a long hot bubble bath and then laid on the couch watching Lost Boys.

**Ape's Point Of View**

After Britt left, Ville came down into the pirate bar.

"Where'd Britt go?"

He asked while sticking his head in the refrigerator to get a beer.

"She went home, because she…uhm…Ville…?"

"Yes?"

He asked looking confused.

"She's pregnant."

I whispered to him. His eyes got wide, and he went from being excited to scared.

"Does Bam know?"

He asked me.

"Not yet, I have to tell him next, unless you want to?"

"No way, but I will go with you, just to save him the trip of killing me."

I laughed. " Why don't you bring him outside, on the deck for me?"

"Sure."

Ville smiled and slowly walked up stairs. I went outside and up onto the deck, I sat down just as Bam and Ville shut the door.

"What's up mom?"

"Bam, I've got some news, personally I think it's great news, but I don't know if you will."

Ville slowly moved behind me as if to block Bam from pouncing on him once I told him.

"Okay…?"

He said looking confused.

" Well, Britt and Ville have been dating for a few months, and Britt didn't want to tell you because she didn't know how you'd react and she thought it wouldn't matter anyway unless things got serious. And now things are _really _serious…she's pregnant."

I watched my sons face, go from surprised to excitement, to anger all in a few seconds.

" You knocked up my daughter!?" He nearly screamed, he sat still but Ville still flinched.

"You're supposed to be my best friend and your dating and fucking my daughter behind my back!? Where is Brittany anyway!?" He demanded.

"She went home, because she was afraid of your reaction."

I said quietly and calmly.

"She fucking should be afraid, I should kill her, and _you_." He shouted giving Ville a death glare.

"Bam calm down."

I demanded.

"Why should I calm down?! What other things is everyone keeping from me?!?"

He demanded. Ville took this brief moment to squeeze in an apologize.

" I'm sorry."

Ville said softly.

"Your sorry? You betrayed my trust, and I wouldn't be so mad if she wasn't pregnant but she is and sorry won't make anything better."

Bamstated still fuming with anger. Finally He turned on his heels, went inside and locked himself in his room. Ville quickly got his things and I dropped him off in front of Britt's apartment building.

**Normal Point Of View**

The knocking at my door brought me from my peaceful sleep. Only when I heard Ville's voice was I reminded of the harsh reality I faced.

" It's open!"

I shouted not bothering to move. Ville came in with this things in his hands.

" He didn't take it well did he?"

"Nope, he currently has himself locked in his room."

I sighed and texted him.

"Dad, Im sry im a horrable daughter."

A few minutes later my phone rang with a new text but I wasn't ready to look at it so after Ville set his stuff in the bedroom he curled up on the couch with me. I finally decided to look at the text from Dad,

" I love you."

" At least he won't disown me."

I laughed. Ville kissed my four head and we both drifted off into a deep sleep. In the morning I had atleastone missed call from everyone I knew. Dad had called twice and left me two text messages both asking if we could talk, when I woke up I text him back saying I'd be at the house around noon. The rest of the callers who left voice mails were just friends wanting to know if I really was Prego.

Ville and I drove to Castel Bam at noon. No cars were in the drive was except the ones that belonged to Dad, I could tell he kicked everyone out for the day. We let ourselves into the house.

" Dad? We're here!"

"In the living room."

He called back. We walked further into the house and found him laying on the longer of the couches watching TV.

"Hey."

I said faking a smile. He faked one back and nodded.

"Sorry I didn't get your calls or text messages I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it.

"Okay."

There were a few more moments of silence before Dad turned the TV off sat up and looked at us.

" I'm sorry I flipped out yesterday, I now I see why you didn't want to be here when I found out, I'm just glad you wanted to tell me instead of letting me figure it out when you started showing. I can't really be mad at you, Ville, because everyone, even I, saw that the moment you and Britt met something was there."

"Thanks Dad."

I smiled. Dad and I stood up and hugged tightly, then Dad hugged Ville too.

We talked for a few more hours before I left Dad and Ville alone to have some guy time, I ended up at Ape's planning for the baby.

"You'll need a bigger house."

"I know."

I sighed.

" Well we can wait to go look for one, unless you want to look now?"

" Let's wait awhile, because what if Ville suddenly goes back to Finland and dosnb't come back, what if Ville doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Your already assuming the worst hunny, Ville's not going to leave you, he may go back to Finland but he'll come back."

"Your lucky your always right. I wonder what Dad and him are doing."

"Who knows."

Ape laughed.

" Wow, it's almost four."

I said glancing at the clock.

" I should probably get going."

We hugged goodbye and I went to my apartment after getting some groceries. I found Ville already there sleeping on the couch.

Six months later Ville and I decided to get a house, we bought the one that was directly behind Castel Bam. Sethdecorated our house in a medieval them similar to Dad's but different in the since there weren't skateboards everywhere, there were heart-a-grams everywhere. Everyday I couldn't help but think that one of these days Ville was going to go back to Finland and just not come back. He still had an apartment in Helsinki but all of his stuff was here in the states. Julie and Sarah stayed in the house with me when Ville had to go on tour, right now he was on tour around the US for the next four months. He promised that the minute I went into labor he'd drop what he was doing and fly back here. Ryan and Steve stopped by to help too and Dad and his friends almost never left.

Three months and two days later, January third, I was sitting in the hospital in labor. Ape had called Ville as we were on the way here, and Ville did exactly what he said he'd do he stopped the concert he was in and got the fast plan here, he still hadn't arrived yet and he was the only one who wasn't there. Suddenly my phone rang, it was a text from Ville telling me he was at the airport.

"DAD!"

I screeched in the middle of a contraction. He flew into the room within seconds.

" Ville…Airport…now…please?!"

I asked him in between the waves of pain. He rushed out as fast as he came in, and within fifteen minutes Ville was by my side holding my hand.

Less than two hours later I was holding my new baby girl. We decided to name her Heli. ( Hey-lee) We gave her Ville's last name, although Dad kept calling her 'Heli Valo-gera'. The doctors took her to the new babies room, where they taught Ville how to feed and hold her. I smiled when she opened her eyes for everyone to see, she had Ville's green eyes. The doctors let us go home a few days later.

When Heli and I got to the house everyone was there to welcome us home. I told Ville he could go back to his tour but he refused and canceled it. The next few days consisted of everyone bringing over gifts for her, Dad even got us a puppy. The puppy was a yellow lab, we named him Xander. ( Zan-der) Ape helped out by buying the dog stuff we needed. The first few weeks were really hard but I'vegot the best friends and family ever, well until Don Vito and Mum-Mum and Pop-Pop showed up at the house. Normally seeing my great grandparents wasn't a problem, it was when Vito was there to piss everyone off that nothing good could happen. Mum-Mum and Pop-Pop sat in my living room chatting with Vito, Dad, Ape, Phil, Ville and I, and fussing over the baby.

Everything was fine for a few hours, until we let Vito hold the baby. Heli was quiet for a few minutes until, she began screaming. Vito freaked out and started screaming something in his language and almost tossed the baby across the room.

"Give me her!"

I demanded before he dropped her. Once Vito began shouting, the baby kept crying even after I changed her which was why she started crying in the first place. So Ape started shouting at Vito Phil was trying to keep Mum-Mum from freaking out, Dad and Ville were standing with me and the baby, and Pop-Pop was sitting on the couch watching the whole thing. Somehow Vito ended up crashing through my coffee table and breaking potted plants and he knocked down a painting in the hallway. Finally Dad, Ape and Phil got him out of the house and mum-mum and pop-pop also left.

" Why when Vito comes over something bad MUST happen?"

I sighed.

"Because he's a Margera."

Dad said as he giggled like a little girl. We all shook our heads and Ape and I got dinner started.

Around seven Heli fell asleep so I, put her upstairs in her crib and everyone left, so they wouldn't have to worry about waking the baby. Finally Ville and I were alone. I came back downstairs and Ville was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. I plopped down next to him on the couch and glanced at the mess Vito had made and then to the brand new coffee table that was in pieces in front of the sliding door, where Dad and pushed the pieces.

" Bam said he'd get a new coffee table, so we don't have to worry about it."

I looked at him and smiled then nodded in response. He wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

" I love you Brittany."

He whispered into my ear.

" I love you too Ville."

I whispered back. He kissed the top of my head and told me,

"Don't make any dinner plans tomorrow night."

" Why?"

"It's a secret."

He smiled.

"Fine, Be that way."

"I will."

I stuck my tongue out at himand he stuck his out at me, so I licked the side of his face and he licked me right back. We both giggled like idiots, and eventually fell asleep. I woke up that morning to Heli crying upstairs. Rolling off of the couch I ran upstairs to get her, and brought her back down to feed her.

Later that night, around five Ville forced me to put on a fancy dress and get all dolled up before blindfolded me and walking me to a car.

" What are you doing? You can't drive!"

"I'm not driving."

He laughed. I frowned at not knowing what was going on, making Ville laugh even more. We drove for what felt like forever. Suddenly, I was lifted up out of my seat and out onto the sidewalk. My blindfold was taken off and I was standing in front of Gilmore's, I looked at Ville and smiled. I turned around and saw Dad had driven us in his purple Lamborghini. Ville grinned as he took my hand and lead me inside. The waiter seated us in a booth away from the bigger groups. We ordered our food and chatted about whatever, we ate quietly, and while we were waiting for the waiter to give us the check Ville took my hands and said

" Britt, Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course."

"Brittany Ann Margera, I love you, will you marry me?"

Without a second of hesitation I replied

"Yes!"

We leaned over the table and kissed until the waiter cleared his throat to let us know the bill was there.

We didn't let anyone know until the fallowing morning. First we told Dad, who told the guys and I told Ape and everyone else. According to Dad this called for a party. He got a list of every friend he had that I knew and texted them that we were having a party tomorrow and that they should get here soon. Within the next few hours people started showing up at Castel Bam. I ran back to my house and got the dog so he wouldn't be all alone, and saw that the baby was already being passed around. The next day the bands arrived, the rest of HIM, the 69 eyes, CKY, Clutch, and a few others. Johnny Knoxville and his family came and so did Tony Hawk.

Once everyone Dad had invited showed up the party began. The Music was played outside so the baby wouldn't get it's ears hurt too much, she stayed in her crib in Dad's room unless someone came and played with her. Xander chased the cats, Mischief and Trouble, around. Finally Ville was forced onstage to 'finish' the song he never finished at the concert he had to leave the night I was in labor. Dad and the guys started a giant mosh pit on stage, causing the drum set, several amps, and a guitar to get destroyed. The destruction on the stage quickly ended the party and everyone went home. Ville got the baby and I got the dog, and we all walked back to the house where we just slept in the living room because we were too tired to make it up stairs.

The next day, Ville suggested we start making wedding plans. So we sat at the dinning room table with a pen, paper, phone book and Heli sitting on her daddy's lap.

" Okay so, when?"

Ville began.

"How about…August?"

"24th?"

"Sounds good to me."

I said watching him write down the new date.

"Where?"

"Dad's back yard."

Ville laughed but wrote it down anyway.

"Decorations?"

"We'll figure that out with Ape later."

"Okay, Invitations?"

"Hmm… We could have them written on like blank CD's that didn't like actually play anything but we could write the invite on the CD!"

He laughed and nodded at my idea before putting it on the list. He handed me a piece of paper and we wrote down who we wanted to invite.

**The list of people:**

1. Bam

2. Ville's parents

3. Ape and Phile

4. Dico

5. Sarah and Julie

6. Steve and Ryan

7. Dunn

8. Novack

9. Ville's brother

10. Mum-mum and pop-pop

12. The 69 eyes

13. Linde, Midge, Burton, and Gas

14. Jess, Chad and Deron

15. The Knoxville's

16. The Hawks

Those were the only ones we could think of off the top of out head but we'd most likely end up adding more to the list anyway. Now we had to decide the wedding party.

" I think I'll make Julie my maid of honor and Sarah a bridesmaid."

"I'll make Jussi my best man."

"Now all we have to do is make the invitations, tell dad were using his yard, get a priest, and talk decorations with Ape. What half do you want?"

"I'll let you talk decorations and you can tell your dad were going to use his yard. I'll do the hard stuff, but only if you help me with some of the invitations?"

"Of course."

I smiled.

A few months later, it was the day before out wedding and everyone was setting up the back yard for the wedding tomorrow. The plan was that I'd walk up the isle past the pool and up onto the porch were Ville would be waiting. We set up lawn chairs for everyone to sit in and made sure the cover was on the pool so no one would fall in. We decided we didn't want to have a completely traditional wedding so that night like any other night we fell asleep in each others arms in our own bed.

Ape woke me up the next day. We sat in my room all day with Ape fixing my hair and doing my makeup. Helisat on my bed withJulie and Sarah who were all in matching dark red dresses. Once I was dressed and ready we all filtered downstairs. Dad was waiting for me outside in the jeep. Everyone hopped in the car and drove to the place were we were to start walking down the isle. He parked the car behind the bushes and the music started. First Heli the flower girl went and then it was the bridesmaids and then finally Dad and I linked arms and walked down he isle. Ville and I stared happily into each others eyes and said ' I do'. In moments we were married and inside Castel Bam having the best reception ever. _**Everyone deserves a happy ending.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_PS: I have posted This story on another website but i re-wrote it and put it on here._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own any of these charaters excluding the ones i made up._**


End file.
